Gaga
by no dang name is available
Summary: What if Akashi listened to Lady Gaga? "You've totally changed my perspective on humanity. I think Armageddon is coming soon." "All because you found out that I listen to Lady Gaga?" "Yes. Everything I knew was a lie. I better prepare for the end of the world." Akashi only laughed.


**Author's Note: **I was writing a sad fic before this. I want something light. I can't help but feel like I won't be satisfied with the ending of this arc in KuroBasu(assuming it's not the last arc). Set in college, post-manga. Established relationship. Disclaimer: KNB is not mine and neither are the lyrics. I can only wish.

* * *

They were on their way home from a date, and the red head was driving them in his car when it happened. The popular song came on the radio and Akashi turned the volume up. Kuroko's head snapped up to face Akashi in surprise.

"Who knew that Sei-kun would listen to these songs?" He mused.

Akashi shrugged, "It's catchy."

Kuroko raised a brow, "Who are you and what did you do to my Sei-kun?"

"What? It's not _that _out of character, is it?"

"It's Lady Gaga," Kuroko deadpanned.

"True. But admit it, you listen to her too."

"That may be, but that doesn't change the fact that _you _listen to her. You. _The _Akashi Seijuurou."_  
_

"Tetsuya," Akashi gave him a short sideways glance before turning his attention back on the road, "You make me sound like some sort of a stiff."

"Well, you are!"

"So, what, am I not allowed to enjoy this music because it's too out of character?"

"It's hard for my brain to grasp the concept."

"I apologize for making your head hurt, then," Akashi chuckled.

"I just can't believe that you listen to this kind of music! You're too... too..."

"Too what?" Akashi raised a brow.

"Too cool to be _not _cool."

"Listening to Lady Gaga is 'not cool?'"

"You know what I meant. It's not cool for you."

"Because I'm too cool?"

"Ugh. Arguing with you is pointless."

"I always win, Tetsuya."

"Hai, hai."

They became silent and the only thing that can be heard was the American pop star's voice through the speakers of the car. A sly smile crept up Akashi's face as the chorus came up.

"_**Can't read my. Can't read my. No one can read my poker face. She's got to love nobody. P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.**_"

Kuroko's face flushed red in embarrassment for the red head.

"Stop! You're ruining your image of yourself to me!" Kuroko covered his ears.

"I don't sing that badly, do I?" Akashi teased and laughed when Kuroko didn't respond.

"Alright, alright," the red head conceded, "I'll stop. For now."

"You've totally changed my perspective on humanity. I think Armageddon is coming soon."

"All because you found out that I listen to Lady Gaga?"

"Yes. Everything I knew was a lie. I better prepare for the end of the world."

Akashi only laughed.

* * *

The following day, Kuroko woke up with the bed beside him empty, neatly made with a piece of paper placed on top of the pillow.

Gingerly picking it up, it took Kuroko a few tries to read and understand the note, mostly because he was still half-asleep and most of the words were in English.

"_**I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me can write a bad romance.** It's been about three days, and it's not the end of the world yet. ;)_" The note read.

Kuroko shook his head with a laugh as he placed the note back down on the pillow. Vaguely wondering if the red head had remembered the lyric from memory or if he had googled it to be precise. Whatever it was, Kuroko still could not believe what had been revealed about his boyfriend the previous night. His mind simply cannot wrap around the fact.

Soon after, the teal head would wake up with a new note on the pillow every day. After the first few notes, Kuroko decided to keep them on a whim. Since Akashi had classes earlier in the morning, he would always leave before Kuroko would even wake up. It was almost half a week of this nonsense before Kuroko chose to leave notes himself.

Because Akashi came home earlier than Kuroko, the teal head would leave notes on the fridge for the red head to read.

"_**I've had a little bit too much.** So stop it!_"

The red head kept the notes from Kuroko too. His next note, as an immediate response, was:

"**_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me._** _I won't stop until you love me, Tetsuya._"

To which Kuroko responded with:

"**_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy. _**_Please, I get the point._"**_  
_**

Akashi didn't stop.

"**_I want your love. Love. Love. Love. I want your love. _**_Do you really get the point?_"

Kuroko was thoroughly amused. Even though he didn't want to admit it to his lover, who probably already knew anyway, he didn't really want the notes to stop.

"**_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright. Just dance. _**_I'm running out of things to say here._"

Akashi read the note knowing that his lover was very very close to giving in.

"**_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart. _**_Just admit it. You're loving this._"

Kuroko didn't even know what they were trying to prove anymore.

"**_He ate my heart. He a-a-ate my heart._ **_I give up._"

Akashi won, yet again.

"**_You know that I love you boy._**_ Good boy._"

However, Kuroko decided that he didn't want the game to end just yet.

"**_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong. Tonight yeah, baby. Tonight yeah, baby. _**_;)_"

Akashi didn't know what to make of it.

"_Are you trying to say you want me or...?_"

Kuroko felt proud that he had confused the infallible ex-captain for once.

"_What do you think?_"

Akashi was smirking the entire time he wrote the next note.

"**_You know that I want you. You know that I need you. I want it bad. Bad_ romance.**"

Kuroko wrote back a note with equal mischief.

"**_If you're ready come and get it._**_ :D_"_  
_

Akashi blinked when he read it and decided that it didn't even matter that Kuroko's response wasn't a lyric from any of Lady Gaga's songs. His lover had just offered him sex after nearly two weeks without it. Rushing to the shower to quickly get ready before Kuroko came home, he licked his lips in anticipation as he watched the door knob twist signalling his lover's arrival.

As soon as the teal head got his first foot through the door, the red head pounced and half-carried, half-dragged the smaller male into their shared bedroom.

"Did we really just go through two weeks without sex and with the bare minimum of communication just to prove a point?" Kuroko asked.

"Prove what point?"

"I don't know, I thought you were trying to prove something."

"Hm... I'm not entirely sure myself. But it's probably something along the lines of, **_I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track baby I was born this way._**"_  
_

"Or perhaps it's something like, **_That boy is a_ monster*,**" Kuroko brought the red head's face down to place a deep kiss on his lips. They were both panting when they broke apart.

"Whatever it is, at this point I don't care anymore. I want you really bad," the teal head murmured against the red head's lips.

"Then do I have permission to have my way with you?"

"By all means."

* * *

**Author's note 2: ***this is my attempt at a pun. Lady Gaga fans are nicknamed "Monsters" so when Kuroko says that line, he's calling Akashi a monster, because... well, he can be a monster in the sense that he's scary and he also coincidentally is a Lady Gaga Monster. LOL. I don't even know what came over me. This is what happens when I overdose on caffeine.


End file.
